happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Flippy is a green bear who served in a war. Flippy started his life in a simple town. He was called up to go to the War in which he experienced so much blood, gore, and torture that he simply flipped out. When he finally got out of the war, he went to Happy Tree Town in which he discovered that he had PTSD, in which whenever he sees or hears anything that reminds him of the war, he turns evil and goes on a killing spree. (See picture on left). Splendid once informed Flippy of fan artists posting certain pictures of the two of them, unlike Splendid, Flippy ignored this and worried about bigger problems: FAN GIRLS. Apparently, they kept chasing him and trying to do awkward things to him. They often end up reminding him of the war and get killed violently. Recently Flippy has been able to control himself better than before after realizing his dark side and fighting it off in a canonical episode. He also has alot of "girlfriends" who are infatuated with him. It turnes out they are all fangirls as well. Fan considered theme songs #Monster by Skillet. #Sweating Bulllets by Megadeth (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy to Flippy; "Hello, Me! / Meet the REAL me!..."). #This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms-Race by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy only, "I am an arms-dealer/Fitting you with weapons in the form of words...). #Irti ("Hands off") by Ruoska (though lyrics is in Finnish, it's easy to imagine Flippy listening to it: most of the time he is fighting in his trademark ferocious way, but on choruses...). #Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold(Fliqpy, Evil Flippy) (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died.Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") #Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold (Good Flippy) (Its about how he is sorry he hurt his friends and family and others, even himself) Number of Kills *Cuddles - 9 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, 500 Easy Pieces, A Day To Forget, The Buck Chops Here) *Giggles - 8 (This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, On my Mind, Remains of the Flippy, 500 Yard Gash, Aah! Wilderness!) *Toothy - 6 (Hide and Seek, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, 100 Yard Gash) *Lumpy - 3(Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, Bleeder of the Pack) *Petunia - 6 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, A Briss Before Dying) *Handy - 2 (Remains to be Seen, A Day To Forget) *Nutty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Burning Love) *Sniffles - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, Remains of the Flippy, Ain't I A Stinger) *Pop - 3 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, The Battle of Slaughter-Loo) *Cub - 3 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bang the Bear Slowly) *Flaky - 7 (Hide and Seek, This is your Knife, Happy Trails Part 2, Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, A Day To Forget, Bang the Porcupine Slowly) *The Mole - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Disco Bear - 1 (Double Whammy) *Russell - 1 (Remains to be Seen) *Lifty - 4 (Remains to be Seen, Easy for you to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy) *Shifty - 4 (Remains to be Seen, Easy for you to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy) *Mime - 5 (Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Lammy - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Mr. Pickles - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) Trivia *Flippy is one of the three main charactors to have fought in the war the others being Splendid(debatably) and Russel(debatably). *Flippy has (debatably) the biggest ego on the show, which is the main reason he has so many fangirls after him. *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the whole fandom. Gallery Sdfsdf.jpg|Flippy and Flaky in car Stuka Flippy by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Kamikaze Flippy HTF Flippy versus Solid Snake by redadder515.jpg|Flippy vs. Solid Snake Co l4d htf bill by echosz-d37amb3.png|Flippy as Bill from Left 4 Dead HTF Team.JPG|Flippy, Boris and Lemy Category:Main Characters